gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Experiment 849
??????: Hello? Uh..Hi! This is just a little test recording on a small project I was assighned to work on. This project is meant to get our friend back. Recently, he's been brainwashed into some sort of... Weirdo. BUT! Not to fear! I am gonna get him back one way or another. I am going to use the same injection I use on everyone. Surely this will work out well. This keeps everyone I injected from dying easily, and keeps them joyful and careless of anything (this seems familiar though.)! But there is a catch. Unfortunately, this also effects their minds and.. Well... Let's just say they don't end up the same way in the end. But who am I kidding? This will still help them, and that's what we're trying to do. For this experiment, all of the test subjects that I have used in the past are gonna be used in this experiment, too. Why? I'm..not sure...he didn't tell me why.. I bet it's not important. This is our final chance on getting our friend back. If this doesn't work, there is only one other solution. I really don't like mentioning it, so I think it's best to keep it untold. This project, for as far as I know, has a very good chance of being successful! But...the thing is, we have to take the test subjects away from their families and friends without them knowing. It's kinda sad, honestly, and the man never told my why we had to refrain from telling them. But remember, this is for the best. And besides, we can easily bring the test subjects back when they're done, erase their memories of being in the lab and them being kidnapped by us, and keep them from telling their families of what happened. Everyone's happy in the end! Well, that is all for today. I will keep track of these recordings once a day. Goodbye, and goodnight. Day 2: Ok. We have gotten our friend to the lab! He REALLY got messed up in the mind. He's talking a bit differently, and he is a bit more harsher than how he was before. He doesn't seem to be feeling anything,melt alone remember who we are. He even got his skeleton replaced with some sort of...robotic cyborg like parts. What did they do to him.. Er..anyways, this is easily fixable. We just gotta do a bit of surgery, and then the injection. He might be a bit different in the end, but I'm sure he'll remember us. Well, that's all I got for today. I'll give you more information as soon as I can. Also, I found out that our friend isn't the only one acting this way. A cat, a dog, our friends brother, and an imposter are acting this way too. I am not sure what's happening, but for now, I'm just gonna try to fix him. I MIGHT try to get the other's memories back, too. But I'm not sure. Day 3: Not so much info here. I'm just wanna inform you how everything is going. Things are going ok so far. Sullvan is starting to calm down a bit more, and everything is going seemingly ok. Hm? What's that, Budar? You want ME to get injected, too? Why? ... I see. Well, ok. Bye. .. Wait. Did I just say our friend's and my boss's name? Oops. Day 4: I think it worked! Our friend isn't so different anymore, and it seems that he didn't change at all after the injection! Amazing! However, he doesn't appear to be as awake as everyone else, which is why he is in a special room for him to rest. My boss told me he would be fine after a few days. The same goes with everyone else, so when that happens, I'll give them the ok, and bring them home. But..speaking of rest, I'm feeling a bit strange, too... Day 5: This is NOT right.. This ISNT RIGHT AT ALL... something is wrong... Everyone is starting to change..their looks are..oh my goodness...I FORGOT ABOUT HIM!! I forgot about the one we tried to save! I have to get check to see if he's ok-....oh..my gosh...oh..oh no.. Day 6: He...betrayed..me.... (A crushing splat sound is heard, and the recording ends. There are no other recordings of this mysterious character, nor are there any other recordings at all for a while, until..) Month 5, Day 8: ??????: .....This is where you've been... I...I can't believe...this is what happened to you... I can't... (Garbled sounds are heard for a few minutes) Oh..oh my gosh...I... 0101001001101111011101100110010101110010: H......Yaimoa..Us..kaht..kol...? U...I'd...B't sa sfkyy roi poaf I ytce poex... (A thumping sound is heard, and the recording ends.) Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Trailers Category:Episodes by Agentpman1